Carlos's weird day
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Charlie receives crazy owls all day warning him the surprise that's waiting for him at home. Not canon-compliant


**Title:** Carlos's weird day  
**Author:** bendleshnitz1  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Charlie Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 807  
**Beta:** Not betaed yet! Lack of time. Sorry for the mistakes. It'll be arrange in a few days : )  
**Prompt:** It didn't seem as if the day could get any weirder  
**Summary:** Charlie receives crazy owls all day warning him the surprise that's waiting for him at home.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the LJ community: fandom_fridays - First Week!

* * *

**Carlos's weird day**

Charlie had never expected this. Yes, he had some crazy ex-girlfriends -well, not really em_girlfriends/em_, more like one-night-stands-; but this was too much. He's been receiving the most eccentric gifts all day. Every half an hour a different owl came flying to his arm with a tiny parchment that had only a drawn moon. Or at least that's what it looked like. He had asked Igor and they both agreed it was a half moon. And by the curvy and delicate way it was drawn they both assume it was a girl.

Just a simple moon in each note. Not an explanation, a signature, a reason...it was very weird. Each owl came with that note and a small package. Panties, a cork, a round thing that looked like a seashell, pudding, etc. By lunchtime every guy in the reserve was eager to see what would come next. They all made assumptions and comments. Hypothesis flew around the dinning hall and kept coming through the rest of the day, just like the owls did.

Charlie couldn't make a connection between them and the thing that disoriented him the most was the simple, little moon in each parchment. For a second he thought it was the girl he'd taken to the astronomy tower in his sixth year. Yes, he had lost his virginity with Destiny McBlair with the excuse of studying the moon and be more prepared for their next astrology class. It sounded lame even then. They both knew what was going to happen. But the excuse was nice enough to have something to do after those...what was it...two minutes? three? _emOh to be sixteen again...minus the virginity/em. _But then again, no...it couldn't be her. Last time he heard of her, she was happily married working as a healer in Africa, _emand/em_ expecting triplets.

Shuddering at the thought of having not only one, but _three_ kids around screaming, eating and crying, Charlie decided it was not her. And so the day kept going until it was time to go home. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend...those panties where so damn sexy that got him horny all day.

And it didn't seem as if the day could get any weirder, but then again, he found a note stickied to the door of his apartment. The same note that he'd received all day. Quickly, he got inside and looked around trying to find his new secret admirer...and lunatic...And there she was. Luna laid naked, except for a bra that matched the knickers he'd received early that morning, over his bed. A little parchment covering her crotch.

"Oh mother of Merlin...", he groaned at the sight.

"Hi. I was wondering when you were going to come home..." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"You...you were the one sending all those things?" He went next to the bed and placed his hands over her hips as she stood on her knees over the bed.

"Yes...Didn't you notice the moon in the parchments, silly?", she asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world; which, to Charlie, wasn't.

"Of course I did but what does that had to do with you? I guess I could have guessed by the...panties...or the cork..." Charlie was confused and his face show nothing but it.

Luna took pity out of him trying to make up for his clueless reaction and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Oh Charlie...didn't you know my name means Moon?"

"What? Come on. You know I don't know Italian, babe..."

"It's not Italian! It's Spanish. Luna is Moon in Spanish."

"Honey, I love you but you are the clever Ravenclaw here...", he hugged her closer and started kissing her neck.

"Te amo, Carlos", she whispered in his ear as he laid both of them over the bed with him on top.

"What? Who the heck is Calos?" Jealousy instant in his eyes. Luna loved winding him up and bringing his protective side up.

"Caem_r/em_los. It's Charles in Spanish, honey", she giggled. "I must tell daddy to let me write an article about Spanish in next months' Quibbler...", she mused.

"No, no. Wait. First, No Charles...you know I hate it. Let's stick with Charlie, okay? And second, you know what a turn off it is to mention parents in bed", he murmured as his hand travelled down her body finally taking out the sticky parchment off of her. He pressed his erection to her side, making her moan in return.

"Oh, funny. You don't feel 'turned off' at all...", Luna winked at him and started kissing his jaw.

"You're a weird girl, dragă", he laughed. She looked at him with her wide eyes asking silently. "What? No Romanian? Guess I should give you a lesson or two about Romanian dirty words...", he winked before kissing her on the mouth.


End file.
